The present invention relates to a burner and relates particularly, but not exclusively, to a burner suitable for use in melting metal.
Established metal melting apparatus includes the well known electric arc furnace with supplementary oxygen injection lances (as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 of the accompanying drawings). Operation of such a furnace involves the striking of an arc between the electrodes to create a heating current which passes through the metal to be melted and the injection of supplementary oxygen via an oxygen injection lance which may be moved closer to or away from the metal as and when desired. Once struck, the arc acts to heat the metal towards its final tap temperature of about 1620.degree. C. to 1700.degree. C. whilst the oxygen acts to oxidise undesirable elements in the metal and causes them to be extracted from the metal and generate an insulating slag layer which floats on the surface of the molten metal. The insulating slag layer acts to protect the electrodes and furnace wall from splattering molten metal. Supplementary oxy/fuel burners are often provided in the furnace wall for assisting the electric arc heating effect. Unfortunately, whilst such burners are of great benefit during the initial melting phase, they are often unable to penetrate the slag layer adequately during the final and critical heating step and are, therefore, of little use in achieving the final tap temperature. Supplementary gas injection tuyeres are often used to inject oxygen and other gases directly into the mass of molten metal during melting. Such tuyeres, whilst promoting circulation of molten metal and hence assisting in heat redistribution, generally inject comparatively cool gas which only acts to exacerbate the problem of achieving the final tap temperature.
It is an object of the present invention to reduce and possibly eliminate the problems associated with the above-mentioned arrangements.